


The Best Big Brother

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy spoils Daisy rotten, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Daisy was six now and Eggsy remembered being pretty happy when he was six, because dad was still alive then. But things had started to go downhill for him soon after, so Eggsy was determined to make Daisy’s childhood a happy one from start to finish, to make sure that Daisy had everything Eggsy didn’t and then some. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #19





	

**Author's Note:**

> Osmsauce said: ''Agreed...but now that you mentioned it, I'm thinking we need a Daisy centric fic now ;)'' and ''Don't forget, Harry loves spoiling her just as much!''
> 
> This didn't exactly go as planned, it's a bit more ''Eggsy spoils everyone he loves because he's a giant dork but he spoils Daisy the most'' than ''Eggsy and Harry spoiling Daisy''.

Eggsy knew a thing or two about window shopping. Before Kingsman, he would look longingly at neat gadgets and nice clothes, promising himself that one day he’s going to get to a point where he can afford all that and then some. Back then, he wasn’t one for gift giving either, because he couldn’t afford the things his mum or friends most wanted or needed and he saw no point in giving them useless cheap crap from Poundland.

Now, however, when he was actually at the point where he could afford pretty much everything he wanted, Eggsy found that he often went for the cheap shampoos and food that he was used to. Sure, he treated himself to half of the Adidas flagship store in Seoul when he was down there, but he generally kept spending on himself to a minimum. Spending his money on his loved ones, though – let’s just say that he didn’t hold himself back when he found something he thought someone would like.

He didn’t need a reason, either. He would present his mum, Harry or Roxy with little gifts at random times, cheerfully declaring, ‘’It made me think of you!’’. And if any of them thought that Eggsy went a bit overboard with thinking of them while shopping, the amount of presents they received was nowhere close to the piles and piles of gifts Eggsy showered Daisy with.

Eggsy wanted to give Daisy the world and had taken it upon himself to fulfil his little sister’s every wish. Tickets to _Frozen on Ice_? Check. Beatrix Potter’s collected works? Got it. Every Disney princess costume ever created? Done. Eggsy’s mum had drawn the line at pets, forbidding Eggsy to get Daisy a puppy of her own, so Eggsy took Daisy to the countryside for a day to see ponies, which was clearly the next best thing.

Daisy was six now and Eggsy remembered being pretty happy when he was six, because dad was still alive then. But things had started to go downhill for him soon after, so Eggsy was determined to make Daisy’s childhood a happy one from start to finish, to make sure that Daisy had everything Eggsy didn’t and then some.

\--

‘’He’s spoiling her, Harry,’’ Eggsy hears his mum say to his partner in the kitchen while Eggsy plays with Daisy in the living room. He doesn’t hear the beginning of Harry’s reply over the whistling of the kettle, but it ends with ‘’…see her happy.’’

‘’Oh, I know,’’ says Michelle with a little sigh. ‘’But she has enough things for ten kids! She doesn’t need all that!’’

‘’And neither do we, but let him have his fun. Did you know that he’s surprisingly frugal when it comes to spending on himself? There are far worse things to spend on.’’

They are silent for a moment and Eggsy turns his full attention back to Daisy and the massive Lego castle they’re building. So what if he likes buying the people he loves neat stuff? Like Harry said: there are far worse things to spend on.

‘’It’d be a different matter if Daisy had a playmate, you know,’’ his mum says after a while. ‘’What’s a woman gotta do to get some grandkids, huh, Harry?’’

Eggsy’s eyes go wide and he hears Harry cough repeatedly like he’s choking on something, probably a mouthful of tea. ‘’Michelle!’’ he exclaims incredulously, but she only laughs. ‘’I’m just asking, don’t go dying on me – not before I have grandkids, anyway.’’

\--

A massive pile of assorted toys starts to accumulate in their guestroom in the run up to Christmas. Eggsy watches as Harry gently shakes his head at the sight. ‘’It’s a bit much, darling,’’ he says. ‘’You really are spoiling her.’’

‘’Yeah, so? She deserves everything in there,’’ Eggsy says defensively. He thought that Harry was on his side in this.

Harry pulls Eggsy closer and holds the boy against him, hands tracing circles on his back. ‘’Of course she does,’’ he says quietly, ‘’but she doesn’t need all that. You’re already doing so much for her; you shower her with gifts and take time to play with her; you’ve ensured that she’ll have the best education and that she’s never going to need anything. I’m sure she will love her gifts, but she loves _you_ regardless. She’s a very lucky little girl to have a brother like you to look up to.’’

Eggsy mulls over the words. ‘’I just want her to be happy,’’ he says eventually, because that’s all he wants, really. Sure, he wants to be the best big bruv ever, but Daisy’s happiness is more important than even that.

‘’She _is_ , love,’’ Harry assures him, ‘’just because she has you.’’

‘’Did mum tell you to tell me to stop buying her stuff?’’

Harry smiles a little. ‘’Yes, she did. Do you know what else she told me? That we should give some of the toys to charity so that you could be like an honorary big brother to many, many children. Daisy rather likes that plan, because she’s happy and she wants everyone else to be happy, too, because other children don’t have the very best brother in the world. Her words, not mine.’’

Eggsy stares at Harry with wide eyes. ‘’Really? She said that?’’

‘’She did.’’

‘’Suppose that’s decided, then. I could never say no to my little flower.’’

Harry laughs. ‘’Of course not.’’

Eggsy gives Harry a quick kiss before going to find his phone to ring mum and tell her that Harry has completed the mission. ‘’Don’t think this will stop me from buying presents for _you,_ Harry,’’ he says over his shoulder.

‘’Wouldn’t dream of it.’’

‘’And you can tell mum that she will get her grandkids.’’

‘’She will _what?!_ ’’

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes FicWriMo. I'm 20 days late and 11 fics short of 30, but hey - better late than never, right?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who cheered me on, thank you for all the kudos, comments and prompts!


End file.
